Then Who Did (Adventure Time OC)
by J.S Rytten
Summary: Taking place after the Adventure Time Finale. He wakes up with no memory, sees things that seem impossible. Enters a whole new world, where everything is new to him. But will he complete the mystery, his mystery? Read if You Dare! Well you'll have to read this to find out! Not this description, the story. And not just one chapter...all of it.
1. The wrong path

**_A/N:_**

 ** _I originally wrote this chapter on quotev but decided putting it on here was better. If you like this story then follow it, also give it a review. I will not write/type anymore until I get a couple readers, because there would be no point if I wrote for nobody._**

 _ **L**_ _oneliness, anger, confusion, sadness._  
All these feelings rushed through his head over and over again, seeming endless.  
Little did he know that only one of those feelings would stay with him when he woke.  
But which one?  
It was an unfair situation seeming he had lost so much already.

He woke in a dark forest, much like the ones you would find in an old werewolf horror movie.  
The trees were incredibly tall and thick, the brownness took away all colour from the dark green leaves.  
The sky was dark as it was night,. All the stars were shining bright and there were billions of them.  
It was a full moon, not that something supernatural would happen, it was most likely just a coincidence.  
The ground looked like it had a main road that was covered in dirt and looked extremely dry, with bark and dead leaves covering a small percentage of it.

When he woke he found himself lying in a small puddle that looked around about a meter square in perimeter. He was freezing.  
His jaw was shaking as fast as was humanly possible while the rest of his body was covered in Goosebumps and water wrinkles. The only thought he had was that of losing something, although he couldn't remember what.  
 _Remember. Remember. Remember_ _ **what?**_  
He couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Not even his own name!  
But he could still think in English, how was that? He was surprised he could think at all. As he was thinking this, he came up with a conclusion: Having no memory at all leaves even the bravest people alone.

He stood up, or rather, he tried to stand up but his knees were too shaky. Either from the cold, or from some unknown crippling. He collapsed back in the puddle and water splashed around, wetting more of the dry ground. Trying again, he found confidence and made his legs stop shaking, for a bit. But the same thing happening again, and again and again. He was like a small rabbit in the grips of a tiger, but when the tiger isn't hungry. After trying to stand up for what seemed like hours, he started to get angry, very angry. He knew that it was bad and tried to calm himself down but alas. The frustration in a small task was more than he could handle. Dragging himself out of the now muddy puddle, he grabbed onto a tall tree and dragged himself up, using his useless legs to kick himself up.

When he made it to a thick branch about ten meters up, he prepared to drop himself off the edge, suicide.

He figured that however he lost his memory, it would put himself in danger, and he didn't want to live the rest of his life on the run when he didn't know anything.

He was just about to drop off when a rumbling in a bush made him pause. Something, or someone, was there. He searched the scene and the rustling happened again, along with movement. He spotted a small shrub around as big as a pillow, and watched it curiously.

Just as he was losing interest, he started to hear voices and laughter from the bush. It started moving. _How could a bush talk and walk around?_ Just as the bush went closer to his tree, a hole appeared, it was barely big enough for one man.

The bush stopped moving and now there was a gaping hole in the middle of the ground. Just as he started to climb down the tree, a boy looking...boy, with a weird looking white hat appeared through the hole along with a yellow dog.

"Hey Jake, that was an awesome adventure, right?" the boy said to his dog.

But then the dog, Jake, responded. Dog's are **_not_** supposed to talk.

"I don't know Finn, that goblin bit my tail pretty hard, it looks swollen." Jake said to the boy, Finn.

The boy wore a blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts with a green backpack attached to him. He was missing an arm but seemed to handle it, what with being an adventurer. His hat was incredibly weird looking, square with little ear things on the top corners. He seemed happy, even after whatever adventure they just had.

"PB is gonna be so happy with whatever idol thingy we just got!" Finn said.

"Yeah, i bet she will be. I hope she has some sort of cure to whatever's happening to my tail right now." Jake said, looking at the growing lump of tail expanding rapidly."And I hope that she can build you a better robot arm with this! Finn, let's bounce!"

Then Finn got on Jake's back and the dog _stretched_ into a big blob and zoomed away.

"I need to know who they are," the boy in the tree said to himself curiously. He, with great difficulty, climbed down the tree.

But at the last four meters of the tree he slipped and fell.

"AH!" he screamed at the short fall, but he didn't collapse. He had landed on his feet, with no difficulty whatsoever.

And at that exact moment, he knew his name.

"Lashe." he whispered, then louder. "LASHE!"

Whatever was going on, his new confidence in finding his name made him determined.

He walked over to the hole Finn and Jake emerged from, but it was too dark to see down. Suddenly, it shrunk rapidly and soon disappeared. Lashe looked at the patch of dirt in wonder and curiosity. Lashe just shook it off as weird magic biz.

As he Jogged after Finn and Jake, he repeated his name to himself.

 **A/N:**

 **Thankyou for reading, whoever you are :) ;p... (This is to YOU)**

 **It doesn't matter if it's been weeks or years after this, please don't be afraid to request more!**

 **-Imlitheal / Mark Hunson**


	2. Gaining Some Trust

**A/N**

 **The second Chapter is here! I edited the first chapter to fit better with the ending of Adventure Time, Enjoy!**

A small snail was seen floating in the sky. It waved at Lashe and Lashe waves back. He smiled at the creature knowing that there was some sort of wizardry in this world keeping it afloat. He looked closer at the snail to look for any strings or strong winds, but only saw the snails shell begin to crack down the middle with blood starting to pour out. The snail didn't look in pain though, it just kept waving, creepily. Lashe looked at it's eyes in fear and confusion, and found them darkening as well as growing.

The time that the shell split, everything went dark, Lashe couldn't even see his own hands. Just then, a huge horrifing monster appeared from the darkness. The snail was gone, instead turned into this terrible gut grinding nightmare. Its green eyes and grey robe was covering the one-too-many limbed freakish monster. And the terrifying pupils of the beast stared right through Lashe into his soul. It spoke to him, its yellow teeth, dry white tongue and stretched out mouth moved to form words.

"Lashe, Lashe. araf aka ad nifahs a ibuD .kud onag nod oz ay icakol nannaw nicakoL !" It said, speaking in some messed up language. "Lashe, your time will come to give your most precious item to me. Look into the soul of an undead and call my name. Then it will be done."

Everything went black again, Lashe was so terrified he could barely breath, he tried to take deep breaths, but he actually couldn't breathe! At the last second before he would have passed out, he woke up screaming and panting.

"All the birds scattered as Lashe came to. He was still breathing heavily as his dream began to take his sanity. "Just a dream. Just a dream Lashe!" He muttered to himself, but it was no use. The dream felt real, too real. He thought back to what the monster had said. How could he own anything precious when he didn't even have any belongings? How could anything haunt his dreams?

As he was scavenging through all these questions, he heard some singing in the distance. It sounded like a females voice, with some sort of stringed instrument accompanied with it. Lashe got up from his grassy bed and got closer to listen. He hid behind a rock and listened to the singing.  
"And, every time you appear at my house. You always bring trouble all by your, Souse." The voice singed. "Forget, all the things I've taught you. Since you, ran away to find what to pursue." He was enjoying the tune, but the next few lines sent a shiver down Lashe's back as he listened.  
"I see you behind your rock, listening to me, without a mock," Lashe froze, and heard foot-steps coming closer to his hiding spot. He felt the gaze of someone on him."Whoa, What'ya doing dude? It's not cool when people stalk, if you don't start talking i'll drink your blood for dinner!." The lady threatened. Lashe, terrified, slowly got up and turned to face the singer.

The woman was tall with extremely pale skin, she had black hair running down to almost her ankles and a massive hat keeping her whole body in the shade. Lashe noticed two small holes on her neck and fangs, and that's when the horror sank in. "I-I Uh, I uh um, sorry" He stuttered in fear. "I had woken from a-a nightmare and heard your singing, i-it helped me calm down."  
The girl looked at Lashe with a smirk on her face and laughed. "Haha, i'm only joking dude, I don't drink blood, only the colour." She replied." So, what are you doing around these parts of Ooo?" Lashe looked at her, stunned. Wasn't this a vampire? Where's Ooo? What's Ooo? Lashe looked down at his feet.  
"I, I can't remember." He said quietly. "Anything. I don't remember anything except my name, Lashe, I don't even know what Ooo is." The supposedly vampire looked at him, saddened. "How long have you been like this?" She asked. Lashe thought about it for a time. "Around a day." He responded. She looked shocked, "One day? And you already know your name!?" She wondered. "Oh man, I should get you to Bonnie, she'll know how to help you. Don't worry Lashe, you will remember everything in no time, haha. Come along!"

Lashe was resistant to go with a vampire stranger to more of her friends and possibly get abducted, or worse. He thought about it and figured that he probably wouldn't get anywhere on his own, he needed help. Still didn't change the fact that Lashe didn't trust this woman.  
"How can I trust you?" Lashe asked. "For all I know, this could be a terrible trap made by past me enemies." The girl frowned a bit, then thought of a response. "Proof, you want proof that I'm safe Lashe?" She responded. "Dude, I've saved this crummy world from the evilest of evil multiple times. Heck, just last week we saved Ooo from GOLB!"  
Lashe frowned at that last part, of course, he didn't have a clue of who GOLB was, but she said the word we. "We? Who are We?" The lady cringed at some memory and said. "Well, there were about 20 of us, saving the world by singing a song. Poor Betty, giving her life so that Simon could be normal and we could all live." She looked down at Lashe with a single tear in her eye. "Trust me now?"

Lashe couldn't argue, it sounded legit. He slowly nodded and said. "Alright then, I trust you. Take me To Bonnie." The woman smiled down upon Lashe and welcomed him to Ooo. "My name's Marceline, the Vampire Queen." She confessed. "And yes, i'm over a thousand years old and am a vampire. Don't think you can stop trusting me!" Lashe nodded slowly and at that time, remembered something else about himself. He gasped. "Woah! I've remembered something!" He said excitingly. Marceline looked at him with interest. "What's that?" She asked. Lashe smiled. "My age, i'm 16 years old!"  
"That's definitely a start to recovery!" Marceline said, and gave him a high-5. So Marceline began to walk with Lashe to the Candy Kingdom, where everything would change, for Lashe.

 **A/N**

 **Thankyou all for reading! I hope that this is worth writing, cause tell me if it's not, and i'll stop. Tell me that it is, and i'll work on this more frequently!**

 **:p**

 **Edit: Now Hopefully there is no code.**


End file.
